godzillafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/Warum viele Animefans den kommenden Godzillafilm feiern
center thumb|Filmposter von Godzilla – Resurgence. Godzilla – Resurgence lief bereits in japanischen Kinos, aber noch nicht in Deutschland, und schon wurde Godzilla als Animefilm für 2017 angekündigt. Am Werk arbeiten die namenhaften Regisseure Hideaki Anno und Shinji Higuchi, die bereits zusammen am eingangserwähnten Film gearbeitet haben. Auch viele bekannte Künstler sind involviert, wodurch der Film vielversprechend wirkt. Warum Godzilla als Anime etwas Besonderes ist thumb|Ausschnitt aus dem Cartoon. Seid ihr da sicher, dass es sich hier um kein Pokémon-Kampf handelt?! Doch was ist eigentlich ein Anime und inwiefern macht es den Film einzigartig? Anime bezeichnet man japanischen Zeichentrick, als Film oder Serie. In der westlichen Welt gilt Zeichentrick als Kinderkram, aber in Japan schauen alle Altersgruppe Animes an, weil sie verschiedene Themen ansprechen. Man kann nicht von dem Godzilla-Anime leichte Kost erwarten, wie z.B. bei Pokémon. Denn durch die Regisseure ist eher eine düstere Atmosphäre zu erwarten, worauf ich später eingehen werde. In den USA gibt es bereits zwei Zeichentrick-Serien (Cartoons) zum Franchise, aber in Japan gab es bisher keinen Godzilla-Anime und das, obwohl in Japan täglich im Fernsehen dutzende neue Animeserien ausgestrahlt werden. Warum man den Titel "Godzilla" gewählt hat thumb|Der Anime ist wie der erste Godzillafilm, der Beginn eines Franchises im neuen Medienbereich. Für euch ein „Fun Fact“: Der Animefilm trägt den Tite''l Godzilla''. Bisher gibt es nur drei Filme mit dem Titel: ''Godzilla'' (1954), ''Godzilla'' (1998) und ''Godzilla'' (2014). Die beiden letzten Titel stammen aus US-amerikanischer Produktion, wo sich Godzilla (auch Zilla genannt) sehr stark vom japanischen Godzilla unterscheidet. Da es sich hier um ein japanischen Film handelt, wird der Entwurf sich an dem japanische Modell orientieren. Ihr braucht nicht zu befürchten, dass aus dem Nichts maskierte Hampelmänner auftauchen und gegen Godzilla kämpfen. Man hat bewusst den Titel „Godzilla“ gewählt, weil der Film der erste Anime des Franchises wird. Regie - Warum der Film vielversprechend wirkt thumb|Teaserposter zum kommenden Film. In englischsprachigen Foren ist die Freude sehr groß, vor allem im Animebereich. Das liegt daran, dass Gen Urobuchi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica und Psycho-Pass) das Drehbuch schreibt. Hideaki Anno, der die Regie führt, hat sich mit'' Neon Genesis Evangelion'' einen Namen gemacht. Und wenn ich sage, dass Hideakis genanntes Werk beliebt ist, untertreibe ich, denn es wird bis heute noch gehypet. Der Stil der beiden Künstler zeigt sich im düsteren, ernsten Erzählstil, in komplexen Handlungen mit vielen Twists und in Charakteren, die mentale Entwicklungen durchlaufen und sie so an Komplexität gewinnen. Bei dieser Mischung kann der Film auf großbusigen, magersüchtigen Barbies absolut verzichten. Bei Neon Genesis Evangelion kam in der Animewelt der Psychological-Aspekt hinzu, wo Hilfslosigkeit und Depression thematisiert werden. So versucht der 14-jährige Protagonist Shinji Ikari, wörtlich mit Schweiß und Blut, die Anerkennung seines Vaters zu gewinnen, aber vergeblich. Ihr seht, ich bin ein großer Fan von Gen und Hideaki; daher bin ich auf den Animefilm schon ganz gespannt. Hideaki hat bei Godzilla – Resurgence ''die Regie geführt, gemeinsam mit Shinji Higuchi. Shinji ist bekannt für die Gamera-Trilogie. Mit Hideaki hat er schon an Gunbuster und der Neuauflage von ''Evangelion-Animes zusammengearbeitet. Kobun Shizuno und Hiroyuki Seshita arbeiten auch am Film mit, aber welche Aufgabe sie übernehmen, ist noch nicht bekannt. Aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie auch an Regie und Drehbuch mitarbeiten werden. Kobun bringt Erfahrung von Filmen zum Franchise Detektiv Conan mit. Hiroyuki arbeitet für das Animationsstudio „Polygon Pictures“, wo er die Regie vieler Animes geführt hat und noch führen wird. Er hat Erfahrungen in CGI, was für den Godzilla-Anime nötig ist. Denn der Animefilm wird mit Computer animiert (CGI). Dass der Animefilm von „Polygon Pictures“ produziert wird, löste in mir erst große Zweifel auf. CGI - Muss das sein? thumb|Der Anime-Godzilla wird garantiert nicht wie Zilla aussehen bzw. ich hoffe es nicht. Was ich persönlich von CGI halte und wie es in Animes eingesetzt wird, findet ihr unter Der Sprung von Bleistift-Schraffuren zu CGI. Das Animationsstudio „Polygon Pictures“ hat bereits gute Arbeit geliefert, was man in Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence, The Sky Crawlers ''und Knights of Sidonia'' bewundern kann. Auch hat das Studio Werke geschaffen, die in der westlichen Welt bekannt sind, beispielsweise Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Was mir Unbehagen auslöst, ist die Animationsqualtität der Serien, die von Folge zu Folge schwankt. Ob der Godzilla-Anime die gute CGI-Animation der vorgegangenen Animefilme erhält, bleibt abzuwarten. Was mich persönlich freut, ist, dass namenhafte Künstler am Werk sind. Wenn ihr euch einen Eindruck vom Studio und den Regisseuren machen wollt, empfehle ich euch den Film Knights of Sidonia und Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Was haltet ihr von Godzilla als Anime? Schreibt es unten in die Kommentare, bitte ;) Und nein, ich will weder „Power Rangers“ noch Zilla im Animefilm sehen - Panda-Nin. Quellen #'Godzilla-Anime.com' Domain Name Registered Under Toho (eng.), ANN, abgerufen 03.08.2016 #Japanese-produced CG Godzilla movie coming soon from anime’s hottest scriptwriter (eng.), Autor: Casey Baseel, RN24, abgerufen 19.08.2016 #『ゴジラ』世界初アニメ映画化決定！脚本に虚淵玄！謎だらけのビジュアル公開 (jap.), cinematoday.jp, abgerufen 19.08.2016 #Japan’s Godzilla movie looks darker than ever in director Hideaki Anno’s new trailer (eng.), Autor: Casey Baseel, RN24, abgerufen 20.08.2016 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag